The ADRC Genetics Core (ADRC-GC) will provide a centralized resource for the organization and analysis of DNA and genetic data for the entire center, for project 3 in this funding cycle and for projects affiliated with the ADRC requiring the human genefic resources (e.g. NIA-LOAD Family study). Our overall goals are to facilitate the understanding of the associations between Alzheimer's disease or related neurodegenerative dementias and genetic variants, and to provide relevant information to investigators and patients and families. The ADRC-GC will be composed of four components already well integrated into the Columbia ADRC. 1) A DNA repository which includes data management to track biological sample inventories in coordinafion with the main ADRC database management core;2) A stafisfical genefics and genefic epidemiology group to facilitate research involving genefic variables;3) A genomics facility with Affymetrix, lllumina and Sequenom platforms that can handle various sized projects;4) Two board certified genefic counselors with expertise in neurodegenerative disorders available to help clinicians and families. The ADRC-GC will coordinate the research efforts of each of these sections, such that the resources from each section are optimally used to best address scientific questions..